


[Working Title] Short Circuit

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Male Pregnancy, M/M, POV Gokudera Hayato, Post-Canon, Sexual Forfeits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: This is a regular thing, the two of them fucking; there's a bet over something, and he loses, and then he ends up here, like this.





	[Working Title] Short Circuit

"I hate you."

"And I hate you, too." Especially because the thick cock violating his asshole felt so very, very good. It stretched him, made him half crazy with need. He'd just rather it wasn't the traitorous Giglio Nero Lightning fucking his ass. Even if he was doing an excellent job of it.

"Then why are you letting me do this to you, Hayato Gokudera?" The hands shift position, digging in; they'll leave bruises if the Lightning isn't careful. "Oh yes. It's because you lost our little bet, and the price of losing was your skinny little ass."

"If it's so skinny, why did you want it?" He ends the question on a squeak, as Gamma's cock finally bottomed out.

"Because you didn't want me to have it." He snarls, and the Lightning laughs and pins him to the wall, and fucks his ass so hard he feels his Sun Flames activating in response. "Now tighten up brat. Your ass is so slack it feels like you've fucking a Cavallone."

"Jealous?" The older Lightning holds his hands over his head with one hand and rams his cock in even harder in answer and he laughs, hiccuping with the pleasure. "Oh you are. Perhaps you're just inadequate, Gamma. Too small to give me any pleasure." He wriggles, and then the thick cock fucking him slides over and against his prostate on each and _every_ thrust, and he cums, spasming around it.

The larger, older man holds still through his orgasm, and then withdraws his cock. He makes a pitiful noise he'll deny to the end of his days as Gamma drags him over to the bed, and lashes his hands to the head of it, lashes his thighs together, and then forces his cock back into his ass. "That’s better. You're actually tight, now. Make _me_ cum, and I _might_ consider the payment fulfilled."

One large hand on the back of his neck, and then he's being taken ruthlessly, and it's some of the best sex he's ever had, and he hates that. Hates that the man that had beaten him so thoroughly over and over again in the Future, only to be proven not to be the enemy, is fucking him. The friction is driving him mad, and his cock is constantly leaking pre-cum; he can feel the wet-spot growing on the bedding beneath him. "You'll have to actually fuck me properly if you want that."

"And there was me thinking you'd been taught to do more useful things with your mouth than be a brat." But Gamma shifts his angle slightly, and goes back to bruising his prostate. He squirms and strains against the binding around his wrists; he _really_ wants to be up on hands and knees, not flat on his belly and passive. He wants to be able to thrust back, to do something other than just lay there and take it, but the older Lightning was determined to be the one in control, and he rides the sensation and contemplates how best to turn the tables. He feels the bindings; if he feeds just a little bit of his Storm Flame into them, they’ll weaken, and he might be able to snap them. He isn’t quite sure _what_ he'll do if he breaks free, but turning the table on the blonde had a certain appeal. Not that that would stop him enjoying the rough use of his ass by the Lightning; Gamma was good with his cock, and this is just their dynamic.

"I have." He snaps the binds around his wrists and thighs, and Gamma laughs.

"I was wondering how long you were going to let yourself stay bound." One of the Lightning's large hands pins his wrists before he can throw the older man off. "But you'll have to try a little harder than that if you want to top. You're such a subby little brat. Your ass is made for this; you don't even need to be fingered anymore." Gamma's cock keeps hammering against his prostate and he bucks and cums, his passage tightening spasmodically around the hard cock that’s still violating it. He makes another attempt to escape the older blonde, but Gamma holds him in place with his greater weight and leverage. "I'm not done. You've been such a sloppy fuck I still haven't cum yet."

He snarls in frustration, and the Lightning underestimates him; like most people he forgets that he has Flames other than Storm available to him, and he uses his Cloud Flames to propagate his strength enough to allow him to flip their positions. He takes great delight in sitting, straddling the older man's hips, the Lightning's thick cock buried in his ass and he sits there for several long moments, just enjoying the sensation. When he’s ready - and only when he’s ready - he starts to move, riding the blonde, who smirks and puts his hands behind his head as if to say 'get on with it'. This angle is better; it allows him some relief from the constant battering of his prostate, and he can use his own hands on his cock in this position, and the idea of cumming all over Gamma's face _really_ appeals.

And his Cloud Flames are right at the surface, too. He keeps riding the thick cock he's speared on. Perhaps he'd take advantage of that moment to fuck Gamma. The Lightning needs the stick up his ass replaced, and he's fed up of it always being his ass that gets wrecked when they play their little games. His balls grow almost sore, swollen, and warm with the Flames he's using, and he keeps stroking himself, adding the twist that invariably makes him cum when they start to ache. It has the predictable effect, and he makes an exclamation of victory, and Gamma splutters in outrage at the facial he receives. Is _still_ spluttering in outrage when he gathers his own wits enough to lever himself off the long, fat cock that's filling his ass. He whimpers softly; he is as much of a cockslut as Gamma claims, and once he’s had a cock in his ass for a while, he hates feeling empty.

He has to use his own Lightning Flames to make sure his cock is hard enough for what he's about to do; three orgasms in quick succession is enough to have him soft for the rest of the night. Gamma's ass is very, very tight, and he has to harden his cock even further to allow himself to force his way into the most incredibly hot, tight space, he's ever felt. It's like silk and fire wrapped around his cock. And okay, he completely gets why the older Lightning likes taking him as a forfeit in their little game. Lightning crackles over the other's skin, in preparation to fight back, possibly, or to harden his flesh against damage; but it meets his own Flames, and fuck, he should have realised there might be a side effect to two Lightning Flames meeting. Two Storms fucking makes for an explosion, and two Suns are an excellent solution to deforestation, but his back arches in pleasure-pain before he can finish the train of thought; there’s a feedback loop that’s amplifying sensation, sparks of static that shoot up his spine and fuck, is that Gamma's voice he can hear in his head?

The two of them snarl at each other, and he slams his cock into the older Lightning's ass, and grinds it in deep. His hands are around the blonde's throat, and Gamma's just lying there, taking it, and the voice in his head eggs him on, and on, until he reaches for his Cloud Flames, intent on seeing exactly what would make the man he's fucking break. He's cum over and over again, but the blonde hasn't cum at all yet, and it makes him wonder what the man gets out of their games. His cock swells, and Gamma's balls swell as well, and he keeps driving into the blonde's ass, and tightens his hands. That gets him a response, the blonde's hands scrabbling at his, and he laughs, and cums, filling the blonde's ass so full of cum that it leaks out when he thrusts back in again. Gamma swears at him, viciously, and that throws him; the blonde has no compunctions about cumming in his ass, so why -

He's reminded of the moment in the Merone Base when Gamma's foxes became the Nero Volpi, and the power crackles between the two of them, an endless loop of power that accelerates almost to the point of lethality, and he's back under Gamma. There's a thick cock forcing it's way into his ass again, and he's been empty long enough for his self-healing to have kicked in and for him to have tightened back up again, so he screams, half in pleasure, half in pain. "You have no idea what you just did, do you?" The Lightning snarls, and rams his cock into his ass over and over again, power surging through both of them, and his own Flames become completely chaotic. The older man _pours_ his Flames into him; they're insistent, clawing at him and reshaping him. "I refuse to be the only one dealing with this." Refuses to be the only one dealing with _what_? The older blonde's Flames are still tearing at him, and it hurts like his insides are being sliced up, but it still feels perversely good. He gasps; the blonde slammed his cock into him, and fuck, he really had overfilled the man's balls with cum. He _feels_ the pulses of cum against his internal walls, and it sends shocks of pleasure-pain up his spine, because his body is so sensitive that he can't do anything but lay there and _feel_ what's happening. "If she's right, I'm going to make you _suffer_ with me Hayato Gokudera."

"Suffer _what_?" He has the heavy weight of the Lightning collapsed on top of him, panting. "Suffer _what_ , Gamma?" He's too exhausted to push the man off.

"Motherhood." The word is murmured quietly in his ear, and his brain stops. Abruptly. There's a lot of bullshit things possible with Flames, but he's never heard of a male getting pregnant from them, though Chrome has successfully carried a baby to term in a Mist-based womb.

"Motherhood? Wait what!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Benzodiazepines and an evil enabler's challenges produce cracky fics ...


End file.
